


Early in Gerard and Lindsey's relationship in "In The Morning"

by greedy_dancer



Series: Timestamp Meme Ficlets [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for jedusaur: Lindsey's band is getting back on the road tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early in Gerard and Lindsey's relationship in "In The Morning"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394127) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



Breasts are awesome, Gerard thinks. He's sweaty and breathless and kind of dazed, but that, he knows.

Lindsey chuckles when he says it aloud, then groans when he pulls out and makes a face when he flops down on top of her, the condom squishing against her thigh.

"You want me to move?" he asks, hoping she'll say no because he's way too exhausted and way to comfortable.

"Nah," she says.

They stay like that for a while, cooling down. Eventually, Lindsey pushes a hand through his damp hair and says: "So, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah," Gerard sighs. It's not a sad sigh, not really. He thinks maybe if she stayed, maybe... But that's never how it was going to be, and that's in part what made it so good.

"Fucker," she chuckles. "FYI the correct answer is 'I like you too, let's be friends and fuck some more next time you're in town'," she says.

"You never said you liked me," Gerard replies. Then he raises his head from her chest to look at her and says, "You do? You... want that?"

"Of course I do, asshole. I thought calling you back after the first backstage fuck was a clear sign."

"Oh," Gerard says. There's a moment of silence, much more comfortable than Gerard thought a potentially fraught post-sex, pre-departure moment could ever be. Lindsey makes everything seem so simple.

"I'd like that," he says eventually, and settles back down between her breasts.


End file.
